An American Crime Saga: Part Four
by BondFanatic
Summary: Spoilers Ahead If You Ain't Read Parts 13 Jimmy copes with life behind bars while Cindy must cope with Sheen's death and how to tell Jimmy. Also, Det. West must deal with a war over Jimmy's fate between the mafia and the red cats. Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**An American Crime Saga: Part Four**

**Hello everybody! Before I get started, if you haven't read parts 1-3, this will spoil it for you, so please go back and read those before reading ahead. For those of you have followed the saga through so far, lets get started.**

**Chapter One:**

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges, your honor!" Those words kept repeating themselves like a broken tape recorder inside of Jimmy's worn out brain.

"Objection, your honor! There's no way…!" Jimmy's lawyer stood up angrily and outraged. He wasn't going to stand for the ruling.

"Overruled!" The judged yelled, frightening everybody in the room.

"But I see a blind man and a deaf man in that jury! They have no reason to be determining this man's life!" The lawyer continued, despite the judge's orders. This was one of those lawyers who thought they could do anything. Somebody who could get anybody out of a jam. His obviously fake hair was close to slipping off as his pale white face reddened and sweat poured down his cheeks.

"Mr. Williams, when I say 'overruled' I MEAN OVERRULED! Now sit down and listen to my sentencing!" The judge screamed, revealing the lawyer's name.

All Jimmy could do was watch as his lawyer practically poured lemon juice in his wounds. He was just convicted of two crimes he hadn't committed. He plead guilty to the robbery claim, but not the murder and assault. Now instead of five years in a federal prison, he could have more than fifty! Teeth clenched, he looked around the courtroom.

Across the room, he could notice one family discussing what they thought. Then there was the judge, who must've been having personal problems because nobody could be that heartless and fed up with everything. There was his no-good, know-it-all, big-shot lawyer who'd just sold away his life. And there was that face. The embodiment of evil. There was Detective Troy West. The detective was obviously happy with the ruling. Not only was West off the hook for all those murders, but he knew in his heart that he'd finally gotten his man.

"There we go! Nice work Judge McLeod! I'm gonna buy you a damn medal you saint!" West clapped his hands and yelled across the room whilst everyone else silenced and awaited the sentence.

Jimmy just grinned and bared it. He looked at the face-wide grin on West's face. Jimmy couldn't help but feel that the detective deserved to be happy. He got his man. He did his job. Jimmy knew he was caught. He clenched his fist, convincing himself that he was wrong. West killed numerous people and blamed it on Jimmy. Jimmy wanted to attack him right there, but that wouldn't help the sentencing. He put his head down as the judge silenced West and prepared.

"James Isaac Neutron, you have been found guilty of assault, robbery, and murder by a state jury. Therefore, I am sentencing you to sixty years in California State Prison!" The judge, Judge McLeod as West had revealed, announced and made the sound no man ever wanted to hear, the wooden hammer clashing against that, that, wooden thing.

Jimmy stuck his head up, taking in what had happened. There he was, a smart and friendly computer programmer being sentenced to sixty years in prison for murder among other things. Hell, the judge was being generous! He could've been given a life sentence, or the chair! He had to keep convincing himself that he wasn't a computer programmer anymore... he was a no good thief.

Jimmy looked back at his captor as he laughed.

"Aw, c'mon chief! You can do better than sixty years! Give him the chair!" West laughed. He was acting like a child watching his first baseball game.

"You mind your own business, Detective West!" The judge pointed his hammer at West with a stern and mean face on.

As Jimmy was pulled from his chair, Jimmy looked around the room more, looking for two faces. Where were Cindy and Sheen? His best friend and loving wife hadn't even attended his court hearing! All he could hope for now was a visit.

"Get up!" The bailiff pulled Jimmy with inhuman strength.

"Okay! Okay!" Jimmy yelled. Obviously, he wasn't in the best mood. He wondered why they needed bailiffs to pull and push him around. He could stand and walk, and he knew that he was going to jail. He could do it himself.

"Sorry, Jimmy. This judge must've bought a fake degree!" Mr. Williams, the lawyer, tried to get a chuckle out of Jimmy, but realized he wasn't wanted and so he packed up and walked out of the room, being tripped by the 'loving' detective.

Jimmy was walked directly to a bus where he was to be brought to California State Prison. It was like a school bus, only you were sitting next to rapists, murderers, and worse instead of little kids. Jimmy walked around the bus, looking for a seat. seeing the mean looks on most, he finally sat next to a skinny, bald African American guy..

"What you in for, friend?" the man turned from looking out of the window towards his seat-buddy.

"Robbery." Jimmy said, nervously.

"Robbery?! Robbery will barely get 'cha to freaking county jail! C'mon, what're you in for?" The man laughed.

"Umm…" Jimmy hesitated. This guy didn't seem too friendly.

"I'll tell you what I'm in for if you tell me what you're in for!" the man sweetened the deal.

"Okay, robbery and assault." Jimmy added.

"And…?" This guy knew Jimmy was hiding something.

"Fine, I got framed for murder!" Jimmy fest up.

"I see! You know, I'm innocent, you're innocent, that bald ugly prick in the first seat is innocent. We're all innocent one way or another." the man laughed.

"Whatever…" Jimmy looked away and leaned his head back.

"I'm Kenny McQueen, murder extraordinaire!" the man stuck out a hand to Jimmy. Jimmy saw a tattoo of the queen of spades on his bicep. Jimmy hesitated, then shook it.

"And your name is…?" Kenny asked.

"Jimmy Neutron, robber extraordinaire." Jimmy chuckled, and his new friend joined in.

"First time, Jimmy N.?" Kenny questioned.

"Yep, first time."

"I remember my first. The first is always the hardest. You gotta adapt, get used to it. You ain't used to getting pushed around like a dog. You're always looking over your shoulder, thinking somebody's gonna hurt 'cha. You don't eat or sleep, you just think about where you went wrong. All that shit. Lemme give you a few pointers. Rule number one: eat. The food ain't that bad and you gotta stay healthy. Two: pick up a hobby. Gotta stay entertained, boredom can kill in there. And three: don't drop the soap. Ever." Kenny explained.

"I'll keep that in mind, Kenny." Jimmy said.

"You ain't bad, Jimmy. Maybe I'll see ya'll in the inside. I'll give ya'll pointers. This I my ninth time in the slammer, and it feels like home to me." Kenny said.

"First is the worst, huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, but I'll make it easy. I know people, and I'll introduce you to some guys. Usual prisoners know usual prisoners 'round the joint, and I'm a usual prisoner. Stick by me and you'll be fine."

Jimmy grinned a small grin, happy that he'd found himself a friend already.

Back at Sheen's house, Cindy was walking a worried walk up and down the hallways. Where was Sheen? He'd left a good day or two ago! She was starting to think the worst when she noticed a phone number on the refrigerator. Sheen's cell phone number!

Cindy turned to the nearby telephone and dialed the number. Hopefully Sheen had it on him. She would know soon enough.

The phone rung that annoying ring at least ten times before a voice answered. It wasn't Sheen's voice. No, this voice had a heavier accent and she could hear the sound of a mustache rubbing against the speaker.

"H..Hello?" Cindy muttered.

"May I politely ask who's calling?" the voice asked.

"Um.. I'm Cindy Vortex, I mean Neutron! Cindy Neutron!" Cindy corrected herself. With Jimmy's absence, she'd almost forgotten about being married to him.

"Cindy? I've heard so much! You looking for el Sheeno?" the voice laughed.

"Y..Yes." Cindy worries were greater than ever.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he's feeling a bit under the weather, and I'm afraid he won't be calling back!" the voice laughed.

"Who are you!?" Cindy started crying. She could see the whole picture. Sheen wasn't coming back. Castillo must've done something. It was probably Castillo on the other line! He probably heard Sheen's phone and picked up.

"I'm Frankenstein." Castillo burst out in laughter.

"You killed him didn't you, Castillo!" Cindy screamed.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't know you! Prank caller! Prank caller!" Castillo quickly hung up the phone. His phones were probably tapped all over the place.

Cindy hung up and fell backwards onto a couch. She let loose with tears sprawling down her cheeks. Now Sheen was gone! She was all alone in the situation and was in danger as well! How could she tell Jimmy? Where was Jimmy? Too many questions filled her head as she cried with her head down. She couldn't help noticing how plump she was getting. She didn't remember eating much, but that was beside the point.

She had to find Jimmy. She put on her coat and barged out the door. She looked for a taxi and drove off to the Retroville police station. She couldn't believe she was willingly going to see Detective West.

As Castillo hung up the phone, he turned to a few of his men, rolling Sheen's corpse up in a bed sheet to dispose of.

"What's up, boss?" one man asked.

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, that is a fact!" Castillo laughed and his men followed. Even if they didn't find it funny, they'd have to laugh because they had to be on Castillo's side.

"Sal! Let's go!" A Brazilian mistress walked over to Salvador Castillo III in a bathrobe similar to the one Salvador had on a few days prior.

"Alright, where we going amiga? Food, dance, you name it!" Castillo was a ladies man through and through. He had every use for his money.

"How about food and a drink." the lady said.

"Okay baby, just go get dressed. Unfortunately, it isn't socially acceptable to wear a bathrobe to a restaurant, no matter how stunning you look in it." Castillo directed the lady towards a bedroom when the phone rang.

"Castillo, talk to me." Salvador answered.

"You know who I am, Sal." the man replied. Castillo hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"Maxx Lazanno?" Castillo asked cautiously.

"Bingo. Now, I'm a busy man, but we've gotta talk soon. It's regarding our common friend." Lazanno began.

"Okay, umm… how about tonight. I'll fly in and meet you at some fancy-ass place in the plaza." Castillo said.

"Okay, I'll see you at the closest Italian restaurant to the central plaza in New York city." Lazanno replied.

"No name for the place?" Castillo asked.

"It's got a name, I just own so many Italian restaurants that I have a hard time remembering just one. Be there at seven, and don't bring a tail." Lazanno hung up the phone.

Castillo wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead. As a major drug kingpin and gang leader, it's hard for him to be intimidated. Lazanno intimidates him. Just the thought of having dinner with the most dangerous man in the states made his blood run cold.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" the Brazilian woman walked out of the room in a beautiful scarlet red dress.

"Sorry baby, but plans have changed." Castillo pushed her aside and angrily walked to his limo. He had to get to his private jet and to New York City by seven 'o clock.

There was no way he was going to be late for a meeting with Don Maxx Lazanno.

**How did you like it? Chapter two is coming soon, so REVIEW. Reviews make me like you, and then I write more. : ). Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An American Crime Saga: Part Four**

**Helloes! Let's not waste too much time getting to chapter two, so let's get to it.**

**P.S: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Two:**

"Welcome to California State Prison, ladies!" the main guard sat up and rattled his nightstick against a nearby metal pole. This guy was your typical, bad-ass guy who thinks he's on Cops or something. His dark brown sunglasses reflected the faces of all of the new meat as they entered their new home.

"Here, you'll get a free meal, free bed, free toilet, and if you're lucky, a good time in the showers! Think of all this as a pleasure resort minus the pleasure. Now, we're a bunch of sensitive guys, and if you misuse our resort by causing a racket, beating others up, or disobeying us, this place will seem like, well, the devil himself dropped you in his living room. Any questions?" The man yelled so everybody could here. Jimmy couldn't help but feel he was the only one who hadn't gone through that speech before.

"Yeah, I got a question! Why you so god damn ugly, sir?" a man in the second row laughed. The rest of the bus laughed an unsure chuckle, not knowing if they should laugh of not. They probably shouldn't, but they were screwed anyways. Why not make the best of it.

"Looks like we got ourselves a regular Richard friggin Prior over here! A real comedian! Maybe you can swing that routine by the sisters in the showers, see where it gets ya! Or maybe you're counting on that! Oh! You ain't smiling anymore, huh?! Better get used to that!" the man screamed.

"You see this guy? He's Sergeant Bill Nicholas. Capitan of the guards in this place. He busted up my jaw real bad one time, had to have surgery. See the scar?" Kenny McQueen leaned over towards Jimmy and whispered so as not to be heard.

"What did you do?" Jimmy asked.

"He asked me to get outta my cell, and I said no." Kenny answered.

"Why'd you say no?"

"I guess I was just feeling optimistic. Just don't screw around with him. He's baaaad."

"Got it." Jimmy made a check mark in his head.

The new prisoners were walked off the bus in a single file line, like school. Each man was given a heap of clothes and was handcuffed. Nicholas stopped the funny prisoner who'd caused problems as he walked out.

"If this clown bastard smiles in your presence or any other guards presence, beat him with your nightstick." He pushed the prisoner out of the bus forcefully.

"I see harassment!" a prisoner yelled.

"You'll be seeing some harassment up close and personal in a second, numbnuts!"

"Okay, sorry." the prisoner put his head down and walked out.

"What's with you, dickface? You look like a.. a.. business man or an salesman, not a convict!" Nicholas laughed as Jimmy walked by, "You must be that 'Jimmy Neutron' fella."

"Yes sir, I am." Jimmy quietly said.

"You gonna cause me any trouble, Neutron?"

"No, sir."

"Good, get moving!"

Jimmy stepped off the bus and looked back at his new friend's turn.

"Ain't I seen you before you Negro bastard?" Sgt. Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, remember this puppy?" Kenny pointed to the scar he'd previously shown Jimmy.

"Oh yeah! The 'no' dickhead! I remember nearly popping your head clean off! Maybe, if you act up again, I will this time 'round!"

"Yeah, whatever man." Kenny stepped off the bus. He wasn't going to cause problems, not yet at least.

"Tough SOB, huh?" Jimmy laughed.

"Ya'll can say that again. Just not too loudly." Kenny said, signaling for Jimmy to whisper. There were still guards everywhere leading prisoners to their cells. Jimmy chuckled and repeated himself. They then were lead to a big heap of prisoners from not only their bus, but about five more. The guards were assigning cells.

"John Kelly! Cell block D, cell number 557!" The guard announced.

"Believe me, man. You want block A. They get lunch first and a seat on the toilet." Kenny whispered to Jimmy.

"There's no toilet-seats? Sounds nice to be in the other blocks…" Jimmy whispered back.

"Kenny McQueen! Cell block A, cell number 99!"

"That's me! See ya 'round, Jimmy." Kenny was walked off by a guard and taken to a changing room to change into his nice, orange, comfortable, jail outfit. His had a stitch on it saying his prisoner number. He was Prisoner 3666878.

"James Neutron! Cell block B, cell number 100!"

Jimmy couldn't believe his luck. He was right next to Kenny, despite being on different blocks. Unfortunately, pooping wasn't going to be all to pleasant.

"Let's go!" A man pulled Jimmy towards a changing room with a gray curtain that barely covered the room. Jimmy quickly changes, examining his new, permanent outfit and number. He was 8999075. Sounded fine to him. He probably wasn't going to remember it, anyway.

"Done yet, Neutron?!" the guard asked from outside the changing room.

"Almost!" Jimmy quickly pulled on his left shoe, it barely fit him, and walked out. His handcuffs were put back on and he was pulled into the jailhouse.

The entire place was gray. Just plain old gray. Gray bars, gray floors, gray walls, gray toilets, and gray beds. The only thing that wasn't that saddening color was the bright orange outfits.

Jimmy walked slowly with the guard behind him as he saw hundreds upon hundreds of eyes staring at him and more hands reaching out at him that he cared to count. The place had two floors, with steel stairs leading up to the top. Jimmy was on the bottom floor at the way back.

"Home sweet home!" The guard laughed at he opened Jimmy's cell.

"Thank you." Jimmy said. He was doing all he could to get on the guard's good sides. The guard took off his handcuffs, which cut his wrists, and shoved Jimmy onto the bed. Sure enough, no toilet seat. Jimmy closed his eyes to take in the sound of the cell door slamming shut. It was the signal. It was all a reality. Jimmy was in jail. Then, a voice started talking.

"We got pretty damn lucky, ay Jimmy." Kenny laughed, "How's your cell?"

"It's a bed, a steel desk, and a seat-less toilet. How do you think it is?" Jimmy said. It was starting to get to him.

"Mine's 'bout the same, but with a seat." Kenny replied. Just then, Sgt. Nicholas started speaking with a microphone.

"Welcome, new fish! 'Round here we got a schedule. You come out for attendance, you eat, you shower, you go to your cells for three hours, you eat, you go for a brief recess, you work for five hours, and you eat. Now your jobs and shower numbers will be assigned to you tom.." Nicholas was cut off by a man cracking up and smiling a big wide grin across the hall from him.

"Hey! It's the god damn clown!" Nicholas noticed the man from the bus was the man cracking up, "I thought I told you not to smile!" Nicholas charged at the cell and whipped out his nightstick. He swiftly struck the clown prisoner in the middle fingers with it. Mostly everybody could hear a loud crack.

"Owww! My fingers!" he screamed in agony. A few guards ran up to their boss.

"Should we take him to the infirmary?" One asked.

"No, let him spend his first night with two broken fingers. Then you can bring him there."

The two guards walked off and the prison went dead silent.

"As I was saying, you'll get your jobs and showers tomorrow, and you'll meet with the warden too. Now enjoy!" Nicholas walked off towards his office, laughing when he passed his victim.

"Wow.. that happen a lot?" Jimmy asked, still awestruck by the attack.

"Yep. He hits somebody about every day. Just prey it ain't you or me." Kenny told him.

"So what now?" said Jimmy.

"My advice to you is, get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Kenny laid back on his bed.

"I'll do that." Jimmy did the same.

Back in Retroville, Cindy was pulling up to the police department building in a taxi.

"How much do I owe you?" Cindy asked the driver.

"Uhh.. $15. But for a pretty woman like you, $10 is fine." The man spoke in a heavy Romanian accent.

"That's sweet. Thanks." Cindy pulled ten dollars from her purse and walked into the building. There was a woman reading Glamour Magazine at the front desk.

"Hi, may I see a Detective Troy West, please. It's important." Cindy knocked on the desk to get the lady's attention. She obviously didn't want to be disturbed.

"Yeah, sure. His office is just up the hallway to your right." the lady replied, and went back to reading.

Cindy didn't bother saying thank you because she wasn't going to hear it anyways. She turned right and walked down the hallway until she came to a plain wooden door with the name 'Detective Troy West' on it. She couldn't believe she was actually going to West intentionally. She hesitated, then knocked.

"Yeah, what do you wa.. who are you, lady?" West looked frustrated over something, but that was part of his job.

"Umm.. my name is Cindy Vortex, I mean Cindy Neutron." Cindy said hesitantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're the guy's wife? May I ask why the hell you came knocking on this door of all doors?" West was amused by the fact that his arch-nemesis' own wife was standing outside his door.

"Well, I haven't seen Jimmy, and I was curious if you knew where he was. I mean, you're looking for him." Cindy answered the detective's question.

"If I knew where he is? Ha! Of course I know where he is, don't you?!" West started laughing.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about!" Cindy was starting to fear for her husband.

"Oh, man! You weren't at the court hearing! It was some show! You're husband, who I single-handedly caught just three days ago, was handed a sixty year sentence in California State Prison! Of all people, you, his wife, weren't at the hearing! This is freaking funny, right here! This is freaking comedy!" West almost fell down on the floor laughing. He took joy in revealing the horrible truth.

"Wha.. wha.. wha?" Cindy couldn't finish that word. She knew what'd happened by the time West had gotten half-way through. Jimmy was in jail for sixty-years, and it was her fault! She told him he could rob that bank! She kept asking herself in a trance, why did I accept? Why?! She burst into tears and ran back outside, blowing off the tasteless mocking insults West threw at her. She caught the same taxi to go back home and cried the whole way back.

Now she'd have to see Jimmy in jail.

"Hola, senor! I'm looking for a man here. He's pretty big, well dressed probably, and has a scar. Is he here yet?" Salvador Castillo III rushed into the Italian restaurant at 6:58 p.m. Two minutes early. He wiped gallons of sweat from his body as he awaited an answer.

"Yes, he's in the corner. I think we both know who you're talking about, Mr. Castillo. He's been waiting." the man said, and directed him towards a nice, small booth. The restaurant was five-star. Each table appeared to be hand-carved with extreme detail and the flowers on each were blooming freshly. The seats were extra comfortable. Castillo sat down and yawned. He then laid his eyes upon the man across from him.

"I expected you earlier. Oh well. What'll you have?" Lazanno sighed.

"Um.. the chicken looks good." Castillo said to a waiter.

"He'll have the spaghetti, and me as well. Chop, chop!" Lazanno directed the waiter back to the kitchen. Castillo didn't care about the dinner change. He was concerned about his purpose with the don across from him.

"Let's get right to the point, Salvador. Jimmy's in California State prison, as I hear. No doubt you heard the same. Now, the mafia is very interested in taking Jimmy when he gets out. After all, I've lost my number one guy and fifty men in this ordeal." Lazanno explained.

"Wait a second, hombre! I've lost hundreds in this whole thing! And on top of that, he stole money from me that is now in the unreachable possession of the police! Jimmy's mine!" Castillo yelled.

"You have no power over me, Salvador. I am the number one crime boss in the United States and Italy! You are just a low-life drug lord running a small time gang! Even if you wanted Jimmy, I'm telling you this! I'll go to war over Jimmy's head!" Lazanno stayed reasonably calm, unlike Castillo, who was throwing a fit.

"You want war, that's what you get amigo! We're at war!" Castillo stormed off, knocking over a few waiters and left for his jet. He'd just started a war between the Italian Mafia and the Red Cats. Million's would die for the fate of one man.

"Hey, West! West!" Jack ran to West's office back at the department.

"Talk to me, Jack." West was still laughing a bit.

"We just picked up that Castillo and Lazanno had an angry meeting in New York. Salvador's bringing a war back here over Jimmy's head!" Jack was exited as a cop could be.

"Wow, now what does this gotta do with me again?!" West asked.

"Well, since you headed the Neutron capture, I'm putting you in charge of ending this war! You're now Sgt. Det. Troy West! Have fun." Jack walked off happily. West wasn't so happy.

"Son of a bitch!" West kicked over a lamp and slammed down on his desk. He didn't want that kind of case!

But he had to get to work anyway.

**How was it? Well, chapter three is coming soon so….. REVIEW! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An American Crime Saga: Part Four**

**Hello! Now, before you go on reading, I gotta say something! I have too many ideas for future stories, so please choose two of your favorite choices from the list on my profile page and put them in your reviews. Anyways, here's chapter three and always REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter Three:**

Cindy burst into the door of Sheen's house crying. She cried as if Jimmy were dead, not in jail. She couldn't control herself. She just let go. Not only was Jimmy in jail, but she had to go to him at that jail and tell him that his best friend of more than ten years was murdered!

On top of all of that, she had practically no money! She could barely get to the jail! And she was living in a dead friend's house, with nothing to pay the bills with! It was obvious that she had to get out of the house and find a place to stay.

Could she get her old house back? Not enough money.

Could she stop at a hotel or motel? Not enough money.

Could she stay with Carl's parents? They were probably dead.

Could she stay with her own parents? They lived out in Massachusetts, and she didn't have enough money to get there.

So what could she do?

Cindy fell back into the same couch she cried in after Sheen's loss. She again couldn't help but notice how increasingly plump she'd been getting without much food.

Cindy took everything in and thought for a moment in silence, trying to find a solution. After a few moments, a sudden streak of nausea passed through her bowels and she rushed to the toilet. After losing her meals, she walked back.

"I'm just nervous. Calm down, Cindy. It'll all be okay." Cindy blew off the puking as non-important. But she did decide it was necessary to see a doctor. Maybe she could get an idea at the doctor's office.

She hopped in a cab and took the long haul to the nearest doctor. She could barely afford the cab.

After arriving and paying eight out of the twenty-five dollars she had left, she hopped in and checked in.

"Hi, I'm Cindy Vo.. Neutron. Cindy Neutron. I'm feeling a bit nauseous, and I was wondering if I could see Doctor Fields without an appointment." Cindy told the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, umm, he'll be free in ten minutes, so if you could sit for ten minutes, he could see you then!" the lady said, overenthusiastically. She was one of those people who thinks everybody's happy and lives every minute with joy. Unfortunately, most of those people cause the opposite for others.

"Yeah, okay then. Thank you." Cindy walked away, a bit freaked out by the lady's happiness. That was a feeling Cindy had been missing for a while. She noticed that the two desk-ladies she'd met in the last few days were polar opposites.

Cindy sat down and held the sickness in. Just ten minutes.

Detective West was working non-stop. He didn't want to end a gang war. Hell, he enjoyed gang wars. He thought they were way better than watching Monday Night Football. He believed in Monday Night Gang Violence.

After swarming through papers for several hours, Detective West finally threw in the towel. That was enough work for a day. It was nine o' clock at night, and he wasn't about to pull an all-nighter.

"I'm outta here, Jack." West yawned to his boss when he passed his office.

"All right, Sergeant Detective West. Just try to make some sort of progress on the war." Jack said and kept walking.

"Will do.." West replied before whispering under his breath, "fatty."

West grabbed his jacket off a nearby coat hanger and began marching out of the building when something caught his eye.

In the center of the main room, there was a table with a large bag on it. It was an evidence table against Salvador Castillo III. They put it out monthly, looking to nail a crime on the drug-lord. Castillo knew how to avoid capture, and that's why he was never brought in.

"Is that the money I got from Jimmy?" West turned to another cop.

"Yeah. I gotta tell ya, if I didn't love my job so damn much, I'd just take it right off! That's a couple million in there! I'd love that payday!" The cop laughed.

"Yeah, me too!" West never took his eyes off the bag. A thought popped into his head.

His new job was to end a war between the Red Cats and the mafia. That would involve meeting with Castillo and Lazanno. And if he has what Castillo wants and what Lazanno must also like, he could make friendly with both sides! He could play both sides against each other and reap benefits from each side!

Detective West looked around the room until nobody was looking and snatched the bag and walked out of the building in a power walk. He'd have to go undercover, though, if he was gonna get to Castillo and Lazanno. But he was up for it.

He looked at the bag with eyes full of awe. He could just settle with the couple hundred million in the bag. But why settle with that when he could play two dangerous gangs for so much more! West drove home to get ready.

Tomorrow he would strike.

"Mrs. Neutron, the doctor will see you now!" The enthused secretary announced.

"That was thirty minutes." Cindy angrily muttered as she passed her. Cindy walked down the hall to the door labeled 'Dr. Tom Fields'. She knocked and walked on in.

"Ah, hello Cindy. How are you? How's Jimmy? I haven't seen him in months!" Dr. Fields greeted her with open arms. He'd been the couple's doctor for most of their marriage. Jimmy had met him whilst exploring a career in medicine. Jimmy could've been a doctor, but went with programming because it required less college. Anyway, the doctor was even at the wedding.

"I'm good, Tom. So is Jimmy. Anyways, thanks for seeing me without an appointment." Cindy lied about Jimmy.

"Hey, anything for a friend. So what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been getting nausea attacks and I don't know if I'm just nervous or what."

"Hmm.. here put this in your mouth." Dr. Fields took out a thing that looked almost like a thermometer, but not quite.

"Okay, doc." Cindy put it in her mouth, assuming he was checking her temperature.

"Alright, now I'll call you tomorrow with my results. You can go home now." Dr. Fields told her.

"Okay.. oh wait! I got a new phone number, so call me at 789-3103 okay." Cindy listed off Sheen's number.

"Will do. Take care."

"Bye!"

Cindy hopped back into a cab and rode home. She went to bed soon after.

"Wake up you maggots!!" Sgt. Nicholas yelled. It echoed across the prison.

Every last prisoner got out of bed swiftly and stood silently at their doors. Jimmy looked around and did the same.

"Welcome to day one my brother, it's all uphill from here!" Kenny McQueen laughed to his friend.

"Got it. Why are we standing like this?" Jimmy asked.

"They gonna open the cells for attendance and then we go shower. Just step out when they open and when they call your name say 'here'. You know, like kindergarten." Kenny answered. They did just that.

"McQueen!"

"Here!"

"Neutron!"

"Here!"

"Alright ladies! Time for your highlight of the day! Shower time! Let's go! Block A first! Turn to the left and follow your guards to the showers. In there, new guys will get their shower numbers! Let's go!"

"Well, see ya Jimmy." Kenny turned left and walked in a line to the showers.

"Now the rest of ya! You have some time, so write a letter or carve some rocks or whatever shit you cons do! Block B will shower in five!"

Jimmy turned and walked back into his cell, hearing the loud clang of it closing again. He sat down on his uncomfortable bed and looked around. What could he do? He had no paper to write on, no rocks to carve, and had nothing else to do. He just twiddled his thumbs for five minutes until Block A prisoners returned.

"Welcome back." Jimmy said, looking at his wet friend.

"Thank you, sir. You're up. Just remember what I said!" Kenny said.

"Don't drop the soap. Got it." Jimmy stepped out of his opening cage and turned left towards the showers.

"Good luck, my man." Kenny stuck out a hand and was returned with a hi five.

Jimmy walked into the large bathroom with several showerheads marked with numbers hanging from the walls. There were no curtains or anything.

"Alright, who's new!" The guard yelled out.

About seven guys stepped up and said there names. The guard gave them a number and a bar of soap in return. Jimmy got shower number 98.

Jimmy reached his shower and undressed. He turned it on and began washing himself with the soap. He looked around frequently. He didn't like the crowd he was in, especially not in the shower.

Then he dropped the soap.

"Oh shit!" Jimmy tried to hold it in. He thought about it, and finally began bending down.

"Don't pick it up."

"What?" Jimmy asked the voice.

"Don't pick up the soap! Stop bending down, 'cause the guards won't stop nothing." Jimmy looked up to see who said that, seeing his shower neighbor, a 6 ft 5 inch tall bald man with a large mustache. He was peach skinned and sounded southern. Jimmy didn't stop to think of why a southerner would be in California State Prison. He stopped bending down.

"I'm Ace Brown. You can call me Ace." the man said.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron. Thanks."

"No problem, Jimmy. You can use mine." Ace handed Jimmy his soap. It was used, but Jimmy reluctantly took it. He needed to be clean.

"Time's up! Get dressed and get back to your cells!" the guard yelled.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Jimmy." Ace grabbed his clothes and walked off.

"Okay." Jimmy got dressed and returned to his cell.

"How'd it go?" Kenny asked as Jimmy walked by.

"Fine. I met some guy named Ace in there." Jimmy said.

"Ace Brown?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ol Ace is in the joint again?! Ha! Me and him go way back. I served time with him twice in here and once in Oklahoma. He's the best protection a man can get 'round here. He takes bodyguard jobs for five cigarettes." Kenny laughed.

"Cigarettes? How do we get those?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, well everybody here gets a job 'round the prison, and they get paid in cigarettes. They are like money in here. You can buy all kinds of things from guys. Carl Spade over there can get you anything from the outside. Some guys sell carved rocks and playing cards, some guys sell services like body guarding, and everybody gambles with 'em. Or you could just smoke 'em." Kenny explained.

"I don't smoke." Jimmy told him.

"Then you got all kinds of other uses for 'em! And with your smarts, which I can tell you got, you could get a nice paying job in here."

"What was your job last time?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I'm the laundry man. Yes sir, I'm a professional. Nobody can fold them sheets like me!" Kenny laughed.

"Laundry? No offense, but I am really hoping to not work with you! What other jobs are there in this place?"

"Librarian, food server, construction, janitor, all that shit. Yep, this place is a genuine community!" Kenny laid back on his bed.

"So now what?"

"Well, the other blocks will take about a half hour to shower, then we eat breakfast. After that, it's job time."

Jimmy sat down and sighed. It wasn't going too bad. At least not yet.

"Ring! Ring!" The phone rang beside the couch Cindy had been sleeping on. She burst awake and picked up.

"Hello?" Cindy yawned.

"It's Tom. I have the results from your visit. You aren't going to believe this."

"What? What is it?"

"Well, it appears that…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Yippee! Anyways, review and vote for your favorite story choices from my profile page! Bye!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**An American Crime Saga: Part Four**

**Helloes! One: I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY VOTES YET!!!! VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!!! Two: Here's chapter four. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Four:**

"Well, it appears you're pregnant, Cindy." the doctor said, shockingly.

"W..what did you say?!" Cindy stood in stunned silence for a few moments before speaking.

"You're pregnant. You have a baby on the way. You've been pregnant for a month now."

Cindy was silent.

"Cindy?"

Still silence.

"Hello?"

Then, a single tear rolled down Cindy's left cheek.

"Is that a happy cry or a sad cry, Cindy?"

Cindy finally collapsed onto the floor in tears, and she hardly had enough time between sobs to answer.

"Oh, doctor! I'm pregnant and Jimmy is in California state prison! What kind of cry do you think it is?!"

"Oh my, ummm.. perhaps you should visit him at the prison. It'll be better for him to have something to look forward to in there. I have the directions if you need them."

"How can I tell him?! That he is going to miss his child's birth?! That he'll never be able to play catch with his own kid?! How can I tell him that?! And plus, there is more bad news to boot! I don't think he could take it all in!"

"Well, I have a masters in psychology, and I strongly suggest that you tell him. After all, it'll be much worse if he gets out and discovers that he had a child grow up without him."

"I'll think about it. Thank you for your impute. You are a real friend." Cindy wiped up her tears. She would need a mop to get the rest.

"No problem, Cindy."

The conversation ended and Cindy sat on the floor staring a hole into the wall. She just sat in deep thought, looking at what the future would be like in both scenarios. One, she would not tell him and struggle as a single mother while raising a child. When Jimmy got out, either he'd be happy to have a kid, or be angry he wasn't told. If he was angry, it couldn't end well.

Two, she could tell him not only about the child, but about Sheen's death too. He could either be more determined than ever to be released early. Otherwise, he could go on a fit of rage and hurt himself and others.

Most of all, she questioned what his perspective of her would be. With option one, he would most likely see her as a deceitful woman for not informing him of his own child. With option two, he would be angry, but not have a reason to be angry with her. He might ever be happy she told him.

After a long period of thought, she decided on a choice.

She had to tell him.

Detective Troy West was all ready to go. He had his bulletproof vest on under his loosely fitting tan suit and had his three guns, the two pistols and a shotgun, all ready to go. He had in one hand the money that his clients would want, and a cigarette in the other.

He looked at a sheet of paper on his wooden kitchen table. It had the addresses of both his clients. He would be visiting Salvador Castillo III first, then catch the nearest flight to New York City afterwards. His plan: make them pay to have the Retroville P.D on their side. That would get him a lot of money from each side.

He stepped out of his deluxe apartment and walked towards his car.

"Hey, man! Get me my got damn scotch!" Salvador Castillo III yelled across the hallway of his gigantic mansion towards his mistress of the day.

"Okay, Sal. How many ice cubes you want in it?" The woman, a Porto Rican, called back.

"How many.. why the hell would I give a damn, chica? Just get me my scotch!" Sal had been drinking scotch after scotch after scotch for hours. He wasn't in the best of moods. He had just declared war on the most dangerous man in America.

"Okay, baby! Here you go. I put three in like last time."

Castillo snatched it out of her hands and downed in seconds.

"You want another?" the mistress asked, still in awe of how fast he could drink a scotch.

"Hmmm.. I want, I think, another." Castillo held back his breakfast. The mistress wondered if he was trying to drink himself to death or just get a buzz. If he was going for a buzz, he way of gone a bit too far.

"Okay." she hustled back into the kitchen for another.

Suddenly, a voice came over the speaker. It was that of a Cuban woman, probably another of Castillo's women.

"Mr. Castillo, there is somebody at the gate here to see you." the voice said.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he is getting angry with me not letting him in without a scheduled meeting. He's kicking the gate angrily as we speak. Should I let him in?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure he ain't loaded." Castillo said as he grabbed the next scotch.

Back at the gate, Detective West was angrily pounding at the gate, acting like, if he beat it hard enough, it would give up and open. Finally, a few men, security of some sort, walked up behind him.

"Okay, we'll open the gate if you ain't loaded." The men said as the reached down to search.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am Retroville P.D, you can't disarm me! Now get outta my way and open this god damn gate!" West, red in the face, flashed his badge in the two men's faces.

"Well, we ain't supposed to let cops in neither." the men looked at each other and reached for their guns.

"Ah, I see!" West grabbed his pistol from it's sheath and fired two bullets into the heads of the men. That brought his kill count to 18.

West finally hopped onto his car and climbed over the fence. He just marched up to the front door and rung the gold encrusted doorbell.

"I got it, baby!" the mistress walked over to the door. She opened it and looked upon the detective, "Hello?"

"Let me in, honey or I'll shoot you now. I've had a bad frigging time getting here, now just bring be to Castillo."

"O..okay. Sal! It's for you!" the mistress called, but West just pushed her aside and marched on in. He found Salvador laying on a beautiful leather couch.

"You Salvador Castillo?" West asked.

"No, he's my grandpa. I'm Salvador Castillo III." Salvador laughed.

"I ain't in no god damn joking mood, amigo. Now we gotta talk. I got something you might like."

"Yeah? Like what? A bag of my stolen money?" Castillo yawned.

"Good guess, but it is a bag of your stolen money." West replied.

"Wait, wha…?!" Castillo burst up and saw the bag in the hands of West, "How in the hell did you get that?!"

"Well, it's simple. I am the detective at the Retroville police department in charge of handling your new gang war. Now, I figured that if I took the bag of money, that Jimmy left behind when he started running and we put in our evidence, off the table, I could strike a deal with you." West explained.

"What kinda deal? And how can I trust you? That bag could be some dirty laundry and you could be ready to ambush me!" Castillo said. It was then that West realized that Castillo was a nervous wreak. He seemed paranoid. Hell, he should be. Maxx Lazanno wanted him dead.

"How can you trust me? Here!" Detective West opened the bag to show the money, "Count it!"

Salvador was too drunk to count it, but he'd seen enough cash in his life to tell that it was the right amount.

"So, what sort of deal?" Castillo slurred his words.

"Well, you give me 25 of that there cash plus an additional ten-thousand, and I sell you secrets on Lazanno that only the cops know and put the Retroville P.D around your house as extra protection."

"What makes you think I need more protection?"

"Well, I just shot two of your security men and escaped into this house easily. Think about what one of Lazanno's clients could do."

"You've got a point there. I'll tell you what. I'll give you 20 and the additional 10k instead." Castillo offered.

"How about 23 and the addition?"

"22."

"Fine, you got a deal." West stuck out a hand and Castillo shook it.

"You got a name, detective?"

"Yeah, Detective Troy West."

West said goodbye and left. He had to catch the next flight to JFK airport. He climbed over the fence and into his car. He pulled out quickly and sped towards the highway.

"Yo, Jimmy!" Kenny McQueen called as Jimmy walked back from his new prison job, "How was it?"

"How good could mopping the cafeteria be?" Jimmy slowly walked back into his cell and relaxed with a sigh. He was tired. Prisoners were typically animals, but no animal could eat as much as Jimmy had just cleaned up.

"Yeah, I know another guy upstate who had that job. Killed himself after four years."

"Yippee."

"Well, enjoy your break. Lunch is just 'round the corner!"

Jimmy tried to get some rest. That morning he had gotten up with a headache, showered, talked with Kenny about the criminal life, and eaten a big breakfast. It was bacon and eggs that morning, and Jimmy could still smell it. The bacon was much more than Jimmy had expected from a prison, and the eggs came in all styles. He had two plates of Scrambled eggs and a mountain of bacon on top. After all, he hadn't eaten much since his imprisonment.

"Yo Jimmy!" Kenny called out.

"Yeah?" Jimmy responded.

"I got a poker game lined up at lunch today. We playing for cigarettes. I could get you in if ya want me to." Kenny answered.

"Yeah, I'll play. Who else is in?"

"Lemme see.. we got Jimmy Kings, 'Wild' Willy Jones, The Garcia Brothers, Ace Brown, and yours truly. Pretty much all usual cons I've met from past visits. Believe me, these are guys you wanna know." Kenny replied. Jimmy recognized Ace Brown's name. That was the man he'd met in the shower.

Jimmy laid back and waited for the guards to announce lunch. He reached into his pocket and held out his cigarettes. His job as meal janitor earned him two a day. This was his first day on the job, so all he had was two.

"Hey Kenny?" Jimmy called.

"What's up?"

"How much you got?" Jimmy asked.

"What? Cigarettes? Lemme see, one, two, three, four, five. Five cigarettes. That's the pay for assistant laundry manager. Next think you know, I'll be earnin' eight as manager. Why you ask?"

"Oh, well I only got two." Jimmy told Kenny.

"Two? Ah, well you ain't necessarily got the best job in the whole prison, but new guys like you always get shit jobs like that. You'll move up in no time. For now, I suppose I could lend you one to give ya a fightin' chance." Kenny stuck a cigarette out of his cell and towards Jimmy's. Jimmy happily snatched it from his hand and thanked him just as the guards called block A for lunch.

Jimmy watched as Kenny and the rest of Block A's cells burst open and they walked in line towards the cafeteria. Then, Block B. Jimmy sat up and followed.

"What's for lunch today?" the man in front of Jimmy asked a dangerous looking prisoner on serving duty.

"Hmm.. well we got ham and bread with a side o' mashed god-knows-what." The man laughed and slopped it on the plate. Jimmy watched as the unappetizing looking food was dropped onto his plate as well. Jimmy wasn't all to excited to get to the food to say the least.

"Yo! Over here!" Jimmy heard Kenny's voice calling from a nearby table. Jimmy carried his plate over there, trying to keep out the smell of the mashed stuff.

"Who's this?" A prisoner turned around and looked at Jimmy head to toe, "Don't look like much. Shouldn't you be out accounting and shit?"

"Hold back, Wild. This is the guy I was talkin' 'bout. This is Jimmy Neutron. Why don't ya'll give him a nice, heart filled prison welcome." Kenny told him. So that was 'Wild' Willy Jones. Wild was very muscular and tough looking, with rough blond hair hanging to his forehead. Jimmy noticed a tattoo on his left bicep stating his nickname, Wild.

"Yeah, I'll give him welcome once I got his ciggs." Wild laughed. Jimmy was a bit nervous around this guy.

"How much you got, Jimmy?" Another asked. He was a mid-sized guy with a bald head that you could almost see your reflecting in. He had a long and dark handle-bar mustache on his face, heightening that frightening look those pale green eyes spoke. He was one of the Garcia brothers, as he already knew Wild, Kenny, and Ace.

"Uh.. three." Jimmy answered.

"What's your job?" the Garcia brother asked.

"Meal janitor." Jimmy chuckled.

"Ha! That mean's Ray is your boss! He's in line, but he'll be here soon. I myself am a laundry man, working under Kenny here."

"Alright, so your brother is Ray Garcia, so who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Carlos Garcia. We'll be seeing more of each other I assume." He answered. Now Jimmy knew all the names. Carlos and Ray Garcia, Kenny McQueen, Willy Jones, and Ace Brown.

"Where's Ace?" Wild asked Kenny.

"Ace is in Block F. He'll be a while. Here comes Ray, though." Kenny answered, waving to Ray. Ray was thinner and taller than his brother, with a black colored buzz cut atop his equally thin head. He had no facial hare to cover his sharp chin or his long nose. It was hard to believe that these two Garcia's were brothers.

"Wassup guys. Who's this?" Ray greeted his friends as he set his plate down across from his brother.

"This here is Jimmy Neutron, the man who will be cleaning that up after we're done." Kenny laughed, pointing to a puddle of that mashed whatever laying on the ground.

"Hey, man. What you in for?" Ray asked.

"I got framed for murder, but I also robbed a place." Jimmy answered, finding no reason to lie.

"Framed, huh? You mean like me, Carlos, Kenny, or Wild here? We were all framed. Hell, everybody else here was framed! So tell us, why was you killing people, or framed killin'." Ray joked.

Jimmy looked at them for a while, and finally decided to explain his story. Why not? It would maybe get them to believe him.

Jimmy explained everything quickly, so they could get to poker. He told them about Sheen and the red cats. He told them about Madagascar and his struggle to get the money. He told them about Salvador and Maxx as well as Shorty. His teeth tightened when he got to Detective West and his losses. He finally concluded with his capture and his imprisonment. The four men stood awfully at his story. It was too detailed to be made up.

"Man. Man oh man oh man. Sounds like more than my life's story. Hell, me and Carlos are just career robbers and Wild here is just a man with an assault record as long as Shakespeare's complete works. But you, you are something else man. And you talked 'bout the cats? Me and Carlos were once in that gang, but we got out when thinks got big. You said you got the branding?" Ray was hocked.

"Yep." Jimmy turned around and pulled his neck hold down until you could see the branding on his shoulder.

"Oh man. That shit is supposed to sting like a bitch!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, well, I'm in here now. I wanna get to my wife again, but I've got protection from Lazanno and Castillo in here. I'm adjusting pretty well, too." As much as Jimmy wanted out, he couldn't help but feel safer in there.

"Ah, here comes Ace. Let's play some damn poker!" Kenny said, trying to put Jimmy's tragic story behind and get on to what they came for. Cold, hard, poker.

"Hey fellas. Hey Jimmy! You playing?" The southerner asked.

"Yeah, I'm playing." Jimmy replied, and threw his cigarettes out in front of him.

"How much you all got?" Kenny asked. He seemed to run the prison gambling rink, or at least this group.

"Three. Construction sucks, man." Ace said, reaching into his pocket.

"Four here." Carlos answered.

"I got lucky number four from mail duty today. That plus yesterday's pay puts me at eight." Wild announced confidently.

"Twenty-uno." Ray dumped it all on the table.

"Whoa! How much you getting paid as janitor manager nowadays anyway?!" Wild protested at the large sum of cigarettes.

"Seven a day. I just bought myself a new poster off of Paulie the Merchant. That left me with three days. You can count, right? Seven plus seven plus seven is twenty-one." Ray explained.

"Whatever, just teach me how to be a god-damn janitor manager!" Wild laughed.

"Hey, you work right you could be construction manager. Now that pays big time!" Carlos told Wild.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm getting there first." Ace laughed, as he was also in construction.

The five prisoners laughed and talking as they played for a half-hour. Jimmy had left with six cigarettes, Ray with eighteen, Carlos with five, Kenny broke even, and Wild left with one cigarette, which he smoke on the way back to the cells.

Jimmy grabbed the mop from the janitor closet and began mopping up the puddle they had been talking about. He thought about many things, but most of all wondered if every prison life was this good. He didn't feel punished other than being away from Cindy, but she would eventually visit. He thought of whether he was lucky to have these friends in jail, or if it was normal.

After a long afternoon's work of cleaning, he got to his cell and laid down once more.

He had finally found piece in a prison of all places.

**There you go. Sorry for the wait, but I wanted more votes. O well. Chapter five is coming soon! Oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An American Crime Saga: Part Four**

**Hello! Please, Review and VOTE (if you don't know what vote I'm talking about, see my profile) and ENJOY.**

**Chapter Five:**

"We are now arriving at JFK International Airport. The weather is mostly sunny with a slight chance of rain, but overall a good day in the city. WE thank you for flying American Airlines and we hope you enjoyed your trip!" The airplane intercom blared the words across the plane.

Detective Troy West was sitting comfortably in his first-class seat on the plane. He sighed in relief that the long flight from California to New York was over. Just then, a stewardess waked up to the detective.

"Um, excuse me sir, but we are landing now. That means you have to finish that Pepsi up and fasten your seatbelt." the stewardess said in that typically gentle stewardess voice.

"Finish my Pepsi? Well, I am enjoying this Pepsi much more than I have enjoyed the flight itself, so I am going to finish it at my own pace." West replied.

"Sir, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but those are the rules. They are in place for your own safety."

"Safety?! What am I gonna do, choke on my god damn ice cubes as we land?! Believe me, the only thing not safe on this plane is you if you insist on annoying me any further!" West started yelling.

"Excuse me, sir! We have security on this plane that could make you finish that drink and buckle up. You'll be lucky if they don't take you into jail once we land!"

"Jail isn't a possibility! I am a Retroville P.D detective traveling here to take down Maxx Lazanno! I AM the law! I could have whatever security you got on board fired like that! Now, I'm gonna drink this Pepsi and buckle my seatbelt at my own pace or you will just have to land in some cornfield in Maine!"

The woman stood with a shocked yet angry look on her face for a few seconds before continuing on into coach seating. West took a very small sip of his half full Pepsi and leaned back in his chair, which is also against landing rules.

The plane landed never the less and West left the plane smiling and without any harm done. He stopped by the baggage and picked his baggage up, which was not much. He had brought his guns on board, simply using his badge to do so. He finally walked casually down several escalators to the rental car station.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman at the car rental area asked.

"Hmm.. well I am at a car rental station, how do you think you can help me?" West angrily snapped at the woman.

"Oh, okay. Umm… we have a blue sedan, a maroon colored pickup, and a jeep. Your choice. All cost the same."

"Sedan. Here's my card." West handed over his visa credit card to the woman and she handed him the keys. The two walked over to the car in the darkly lit parking garage and West drove off.

"Okay Cindy. Get up and go out there to that car and tell him. Tell him. You can do it girl." Cindy sat on the couch motivating herself to get up and drive down to the prison.

Cindy stood up proudly, but just collapse backwards again. That was the eighth time. She knew what she had to do, but just couldn't do it. She had too much on her mind. It came to her that she was pregnant. Pregnant! It took over her and overwhelmed her with a mixture of happiness and disappointment. Happy she was finally having a baby, and disappointed that Jimmy wouldn't be a part of it.

Then, a sudden blow of queasiness struck her like a runaway train. She burst into the bathroom and let it out into the toilet bowl. Morning sickness. She finally knew what that was all about. She was suddenly tired. It was only about five o' clock in the afternoon, but it was a very eventful day. She needed rest.

Cindy stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She could tell Jimmy the next day. She fell fast asleep.

"Hey, Jimmy. Take a seat." Carlos Garcia said to Jimmy as Jimmy approached the table. It was dinner time at the prison, and it was spaghetti. The strong smell of tomato sauce filled the cafeteria and mixed together with a slight garlic smell from the bread. Jimmy looked at his plate and was actually excited to eat it, a change from lunch that day.

Jimmy had began seeing the bright side of his job. During the morning cleanup, he was treated to the smell of delicious bacon and eggs for four hours more than the rest. Later, he would be lucky enough to get some of that extra garlic and tomato smell.

Jimmy watched as Kenny swirled his fork into the pile of noodles and sucked them up into his mouth. Wild was just diving face first into it, not even bothering with silverware. Carlos was focusing on the bread. Jimmy turned around to see Ray walking towards the group.

Lunch was poker time, but dinner was the time everyone really looked forward to. The good food was there and there was always something to entertain the prisoners. Kenny had told him of one night where a gigantic food fight erupted and the guards had to taze the guy who started it. Then, there were fights. If one guy had a beef with another guy, they always settled it at dinner. The guard watch was loose because it was getting late and there was plenty of time to prepare beforehand.

"So, what's happenin' today?" Ray asked as he sat across from his brother.

"I heard rumors of a fight between Yankee Gomez and some new guy." Kenny answered.

"Why is he called Yankee Gomez?" Jimmy asked.

"Back in o' three he beat two guys to death at a Yankee game over a caught ball. He's made a tradition outta going there and beating two more guys on that same day. Well, that is if he ain't in the joint." Kenny explained.

"Frankie taking bets?" Wild asked.

"Na, nobody would bother betting." Carlos replied.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked.

"Everybody would bet on the Yankee!" Ray laughed.

They guys were having a nice moment. Jimmy was happy in jail. He had met nobody but friends. Ace arrived earlier than normal and dived right into the food. Jimmy couldn't help but laugh as the southerner plowed through the plate like a forest fire.

"Yo, here comes Yankee." Ray turned to us and pointed to a man with huge arms and abs that might as well of been a bullet proof vest, because nothing was getting through those things. On one bicep was a baseball, and on the other a Yankee symbol. This man's face was that of the stereotypical New York tough guy. His teeth grinded together and his oversized fists, permanently swollen from fighting, or so it seemed, nearly covered the entire plate that he held.

"I whose that he's lookin' at?" Wild asked.

"Must be the new guy. He looks like something, eh?" Kenny laughed.

Jimmy's head turned to the man that Yankee's eyes were drawn to. This guy's eyes told one and only one story. Money. This guy had the folded sleeves, the elegant smile, the million dollar haircut that somehow survived it's trip to it's new home. His red hair, combed back and suave, highlighted those green eyes and his countless freckles.

"Yeah, if by something you mean screwed, then I 'spose you're right!" Carlos laughed.

"Oh, he's on his way over!" Wild shushed the group and the guys around them. There was usually an exchange of words before the fight. Jimmy could only wonder to himself what the new guy could've done that could deny him the option of bail, because if he could pay to get out, that man could do it.

The cafeteria fell silent, as it usually did at a fight. Guards, only three in the cafeteria, did nothing. They were not to do anything until a punch was thrown. Even then they would only be held back by the crowd and the men's guys.

Jimmy had been taught by Kenny that, in prison, everybody is part of a group. That group supports the other guys whenever for whatever reason. Helped them in fights, helped them cheat in poker, or went so far as to help them escape. Yankee was a leader of one of those groups, and the other man was there such a short time that he didn't really have one yet. Jimmy noticed that he was part of one, with Kenny and the others.

The whole room waited for the silence between the two to break. They just stared into each other's eyes with nothing but hatred. Finally, they skipped the talking and the fists started flying.

The room erupted with cheers for Yankee and boo's for the other. The guards moved in, pushing their way through the crowd until they ran into a giant bald prisoner by the name of Kevin Hershey, or Hershey's Kiss. Sure a Hershey's Kiss is small, but it was one of those ironic names like calling a big guy "tiny".

"Move outta the way freak!" One guard screamed at Hershey. Hershey took that in and wasted no time jumping on the man with an angry and vicious assault. Jimmy was right in between fights. The other two guards jumped on Hershey, kicking him repeatedly.

"Harassment! That's what I see!" a prisoner yelled. It was the man who'd bothered the captain guard earlier.

The original fight was getting out of hand. Yankee barely had a scratch on him, but you could barely recognize the rich kid as human. He was bleeding all over. Yankee didn't hold back. He was wanting to kill this new addition before his prison life even began.

The prisoners just egged him on, cheering more and more for every punch. Spaghetti flew all around the room, which Jimmy wasn't too excited about.

The backup guards finally arrived, with Captain Bill Nicholas at the front. The reached into their pockets to pull out their nightsticks and charged into the crowd. Soon enough, everyone was fighting somebody in all the commotion. All the prisoners wanted to take some anger out on the guards and other prisoners, and what better time to do it? Jimmy stood in awe as the room erupted with punches and kicks and nightsticks. Jimmy could see the Garcia's double teaming a guard while Wild was beating on a small and fat prisoner. Kenny was getting choked by a guard with a nightstick until another hungry prisoner took the guard down from behind.

Jimmy and Ace were the only two in sight not fighting, but Ace was attacked soon enough. Ace didn't have any trouble, however. Jimmy couldn't tell what was blood and what was spaghetti sauce. Finally, Captain Nicholas, the only man with a gun, fired his pistol in the air.

Once more, the cafeteria fell silent. The guards rallied up the hurt prisoners and got them to the infirmary, while all of the others were brought back to their cells. Work was called off, and the lights went off early. He heard that three men died in that fight. Jimmy was amazed. He remembered how he had gotten to prison in the first place. He felt foolish.

He had thought he would be away from violence and crime in a prison.

"Come in." the Most Dangerous Man in America spoke just loudly enough to get it heard through the giant door. He never raised his voice to extremes unless necessary to get a point through.

"Don Lazanno, there is a man here to see you. He says his name is Troy West. He claims to have an important offer." a man opened the door just enough to stick his head through.

"If he knows about the hideout, he deserves a word with me. Bring him down." Lazanno answered calmly.

The man closed the door and ran up the stairs and through the doors to the Wal-Mart. He walked out to the parking lot where Detective Troy West stood.

"He'll see you now, Mr. West. May I ask what's in the bag?"

"In here? Screw off, fatty. This here is for the don's and my eyes only." West replied.

"Oh, well… you have trouble getting here?"

"Trouble getting here? There are millions of Wal-Marts in America and I had to find one specific one. What the hell do you think? And how in the hell did you get a job in the mafia? You ain't even Italian!" West was frustrated, like usual.

The man didn't answer, but instead just kept walking West to the room. They arrived, and the man knocked on the door frantically.

"Let him in."

"There you are." The man said.

"What? No sir or your holiness?" West laughed then pushed the man aside.

"Hello, Mr. West. I hear you have an offer for me." Lazanno said.

"Yeah. If you don't mind me saying, and I only have one chance in my life to say this in front of a mafia don, I'm gonna give you an offer you can't refuse." West laughed as he took a seat in a large wooden chair.

"Well, I've heard many offers before, and I've refused may of them. What makes your offer so much irresistible than theirs?"

"Well, this here bag 'o money is what makes mine better. About thirty-mil in cash. This here, is the money stolen from you my one James Isaac Neutron. I am Detective Troy West, the man who caught him."

Lazanno reached for the bag, but West pulled it back.

"Whoa, hold on there cowboy! This money is all yours, but before I hand it over I need a promise." West laughed.

"What do you want, detective?" Lazanno asked, intrigued.

"Well, we over in Retroville California, the site of your robbery, is the home and center of the red cats, or los gatos rojos. I am the man the Retroville police department put in charge of handling your war with Castillo. Now, you have only one disadvantage in this fight, and that's home field advantage. Castillo and the cats have that. However, pay us the right sum and you'll have another army with their own home field advantage. What do ya think?" West explained.

"The news gets out quick these days, huh? How much would I have to pay?"

"25 of the contents of this bag, plus a nice bonus of, maybe a cool ten million." West was playing hardball with these men. The Italian Mafia, especially Lazanno's part of it, was loaded. He could go for much more from Lazanno. In reality, he would get as much cash from both men and turn over only half of the contents to each man.

"Sounds worth it to me, West. Go back down to Retroville and inform the police who is in charge now. Oh, and warn Castillo. He's got a week." Lazanno waved towards the door and West walked to it, money in hand.

"Oh, and you'll get the money when the attack comes." West said and then left before Lazanno could ask why. He quickly jumped in his rental and drove back to JFK.

Time for some last minute bargaining with Castillo.

**How was it? Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! and VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An American Crime Saga Part Four**

**Hello again, everybody! Here is chapter six of part four, and possibly the last chapter of part four, so enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter Six:**

Jimmy awoke the next morning abruptly as the guards banged their nightsticks against the bars of each prisoner. Jimmy yawned and stepped to the front of his cell, waiting until they were opened for roll call.

"Hey, Jimmy." Kenny sighed, still tired.

"Hey, Kenny." Jimmy replied. The cells burst open and the two stepped out slowly. Jimmy looked down the row of cells and observed the other prisoners. He was becoming more and more familiar with them all.

"McQueen, Kenny!" Captain Nicholas yelled with that silencing yell of his. If a dinosaur could speak and yell in English, Jimmy wouldn't be surprised if it sounded a lot like the captain.

"What's up?!" Kenny yelled.

"We're doing roll-call numbnuts! Are you here or not?!"

"Oh, here." Kenny answered.

"What?!"

"Here!"

Captain Nicholas continued alphabetically through the list of prisoners before he arrive at Jimmy's name.

"Neutron, James!"

"Here!" Jimmy replied, learning from Kenny's mistake.

"Alright, A Block, get to your showers! You have ten minutes!" Nicholas yelled after finishing through the names, "The rest of ya get back in your cells!"

Jimmy walked back into his cell and laid back in his bed while watching Kenny walk to the shower room.

It was then that he had his first visitor.

"Jimmy!" a guard yelled.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked.

"You're excused from your shower today, you got a visitor!"

"Visitor?" Jimmy was curious. His cell burst open once more and he was lead to the visiting rooms.

Cindy had gotten up early in the morning and drove down to California State Prison. She walked in and told them that she needed to see her husband, Jimmy Neutron.

Cindy sat in an uncomfortable chair glaring into the glass window separating her from where her husband would soon sit. She was trembling. She could barely remember a time she was that nervous, not even when she was running for her life from Detective West.

How could she tell him? She didn't want to ruin her husbands life even further! She didn't want to make those years in prison even harder then they were already! She was about ready to turn and walk away when somebody walked through the door on the other side of the glass.

Jimmy looked around at all the windows, looking for somebody he knew. Somebody who would visit him. He found that person at the end of the row.

"C..Cindy?" Jimmy's jaw dropped. Was it really Cindy? Jimmy ran to the chair and saw that beautiful blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He knew it was her.

"Jimmy?" Cindy picked up the phone on her end and spoke into it when Jimmy did the same.

"Cindy? Oh, I missed you so much! I thought, since you never visited at Montoya's, that you were gone! How's Sheen? How's Dad? How's everything?!" Jimmy burst out in a fit of happiness and excitement. He didn't give his wife time to talk.

"Well, Jimmy, I have some…" Cindy began, but her Jimmy started up again before she could go on.

"Well, Montoya taught me mostly everything I needed to know, but West ambushed us at his house and killed Montoya! I was too scared to use any of what I learned, but I ran away. West chased after me and brought me back here. Now, I'm here in jail! Oh, I want those sixty years to go by quickly!" Jimmy cried with happiness.

"Oh, well I have some very important news for you. Now two of them are very bad news, and the other I don't know." Cindy said before he could go again. She gulped, regretting saying that. Now she had to tell him.

"Bad news? What bad news? What happened, Cindy?" Jimmy's smile dropped from his face.

"You're sure you want me to tell you?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, yes! What is it?"

Cindy hesitated. This was it. First, she had to explain Sheen and his father's deaths.

"Jimmy. I'm so sorry, but Detective West attacked your father while chasing me and Sheen. He's gone, Jimmy. West killed him." Cindy suddenly regretted saying it, but he couldn't go his life not knowing of his father's death.

"What? My dad is dead?! Oh my god, my dad is dead!" Jimmy stood in shocked silence before tears started dropping from his eyes, "Why did West kill him?"

"Information. He wanted to know where you were. He got the information about you being brought into Mexico from him, so he and some police went and ambushed the red cats. Lazanno's mafia was there too, everybody but West, Sheen, and a few cops died. I'm sorry to tell you this, Jimmy."

"No, it's okay. It's not like you pulled the trigger. I couldn't go forever without knowing that, but now West has gone too far! I've gotta get out of here!" Jimmy was calming down on the outside, but still screaming on the inside.

"Are you ready for the other bad news?" Cindy asked.

"Oh yeah, more bad news. Go ahead."

"Okay, well, this really might drive you over the edge, but Sheen is gone too. Castillo killed him when Sheen realized he was the mole. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I really am."

"Sh..Sheen is dead too? Who did this, Castillo? I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Jimmy flew into a fit of rage, banging on the glass with his fists, wildly. He had to get out. He had to avenge everybody. Libby, Cindy, Carl, his father, Sheen, and his and Cindy's lives.

The guards ran to Jimmy and grabbed him pulling him away from the phone. Jimmy held on to the phone, managing to say one last thing.

"I'm gonna get out of here, Cindy. I'm going to make things right again! I promise!" Jimmy yelled through the phone.

Cindy still had one last thing to say.

"Wait! Jimmy! I have to tell you something! Jimmy!" Cindy called through the phone. Jimmy tried to hold on, but he ripped the phone off the cord.

"Jimmy!! I'm pregnant!! Jimmy!!!" Cindy cried, banging on the glass and screaming, but Jimmy could not hear the words through the sound proof glass. The guards dragged him away from Cindy and took him to his cell.

"Get off of me!" Jimmy pushed one guard to the ground and swung a fist at the other, only to be tossed violently into his cell again.

"This ain't going without punishment, Jimmy. I'll see to that. Just you wait!" The pushed guard said, wiping his mouth as he sat up from the steel floor.

Jimmy sat on his bed and began sobbing once more. It wasn't so much that he was angry with Castillo and West, but he hated himself. He made that choice to commit that crime, and it lead to all of his longtime friends dying, not to mention his own father.

"What's up, Jimmy?" Kenny asked.

"My dad and my best friend are dead! What do you think?!" Jimmy snapped.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry to hear that. Here, we'll talk at breakfast."

Breakfast came quickly and Jimmy stared at the waffles on his plate. He was anything but hungry. He sat by Wild, Carlos, and Kenny at the usual table.

"So, Jimmy. What's your escape plan?" Kenny broke the silence that fell when Jimmy arrived.

"What?" Jimmy was caught off guard.

"Everybody tries to escape when they lose somebody. Luckily for you, I've escaped here twice, the Garcia brothers have escaped three times, Ace has gotten out once, and Kenny here has gotten out at least six times. We have no problem getting out again, but with another guy." Wild explained.

"Really? Well, I really don't have a plan. You guys are the experts." Jimmy said, amazed at the experience at escaping California State Prison these men held.

"Well, I say we do it simple. Just get a big enough fight against the guards happening, and we can get some uniforms from their locker room in the confusion. Then we just walk out. We'll have to stop by Mexico for a while, clear our names." Kenny told him.

"I am not going to Mexico, guys. You can go ahead, but I've got things to do." Jimmy replied.

"Alright, so when should be do it?" Carlos asked.

"Why not tonight?"

Detective West was just pulling in at the gate when it burst open. West chuckled. They must've learned their lesson.

"Ding-Dong!" Detective West rang the doorbell of Castillo's mansion. He waited until the door burst open. Castillo himself answered this time.

"Hey, what's going down?!" Castillo said angrily as he looked upon the detective.

"Jesus Christ, amigo! Don't get so pissed. You'll have your money soon enough! I just have to finish sealing some deals with my department!" West backed up and replied, moving out of the way of some saliva that escaped Castillo's yelling mouth.

"Alright... okay. Sorry about that outburst. I'm just a little stressed right now. You know, I'm watching every damn side of me every damn second. I mean, I'm Maxx Lazanno's number one target! On top of that, I got this shipment coming in tomorrow night, and I'm even more worried 'bout that! Lazanno could have that truck stacked to the brim with guys!"

West entered the house and followed Castillo to a golden table with a bowl of fruit in it. Castillo reached into the basket and snatched a grape out of the bowl.

"Look, West.. I have a favor to ask of you." Castillo asked holding up the bowl, offering West some fruit. West shook his head for no and then replied.

"Favor? What kinda favor?"

"Well, seeing as how you promised me protection, I could use a few cars on my truck, the one with my shipments on board. You know, make sure it ain't filled with Lazanno's guys, and protect it from any attacks. You know, prove to me that you ain't lying."

"Well, I guess I could get two cars on it. Yeah, but I want a bit more outta the bag. Maybe another ten grand. That cool with you?" West asked.

"Small price to pay. Deal. The truck should be coming down the highway at seven p.m tomorrow night. Pull it over and give them the info. You know the deal. Oh, and I'd be honored if you were to personally oversee it."

"You got it, Salvador." West turned to the door and left for the station. He had to get three guys and two cars.

Jimmy sat down at the table for dinner with his bowl of chilly in hand. He looked at the others at his table, and they looked at him. Jimmy had discussed the plan with Kenny earlier. Ace and Wild were going to stage a fight. When things got crazy and the guards came in, the Garcia's were going to grab Captain Nicholas and Kenny would grab the gun. From there, Kenny would demand that six guards hand over their uniforms and badges. A quick swap of clothing would result in six guards behind bars and six prisoners easily slipping through security to freedom.

"Wait 'till Ace gets here. Then, Wild drops his chilly on Ace, and all hell brakes loose. You might have to throw a few real punches, so be ready." Ray went over the plan again with Wild.

"Alright, so we fight 'till Nicholas and the guards come chargin' in?" Wild asked.

"Yep. Then Carlos and me grab Nicholas outta the crowd and Kenny snatches his pistol. Nicholas has the only gun in the prison, so we should have no problem controlling the scene from there. After Kenny has the gun, you and Ace stop fighting and help us with the other guards. We've gotta hand-cuff 'em quickly before they try to start something."

"Then we swap uniforms with the guards, and we're home free. Simple." Kenny added.

"That isn't neccessarily my idea of simple, Kenny. I mean, the guards arn't exactly helpless kittens. They have nightsticks. I mean, they arn't guns, but they still get the job done. And what about back up? They could call for back-up, and back-up could have guns." Jimmy explained.

"If all goes well, they ain't gonna have the chance to call for back-up, or use those sticks. Remember that fight between Yankee and the rich kid? Guards tried to intervine, but prisoners faught them back. They used their nightsticks, and that couldn't get the job done. It took that gun, and that gun is something they won't have." Kenny reassured his friend.

"Here comes Ace. It's show time."

Ace came walking toward the table and sat down next to Wild. Jimmy wondered if they had even gone through the plan with him. Either way, they started talking and then it happened.

Wild's arm "accidentally" pushed a bowl of steeming hot chilly into Ace Brown's lap.

"Ahhhh!" Ace yelled, silencing the cafeteria. Jimmy wondered if Ace was actually angry. Either way, hot chilly spilling on your lap hurts.

The prisoners stopped what they were doing and looked over, eyes wide and paying close attention. They knew what was coming.

"What the hell was that?!" Ace screamed at Wild, standing up.

"Hmmm, maybe an accident! Look, as much as I'd like to drop a bowl of chilly on you, that one was an accident." Wild stood up as well, looking Ace in the eyes.

"You know who I am, Wild?" Ace had an evil sneer across his face. Jimmy was slightly amused, knowing that this was not the real Ace.

"Ace Brown, the biggest faggot in California!" Wild laughed, and the other prisoners joined him. Seconds later, Ace threw the first punch.

Like Kenny said, the place went wild. The few guards on cafeteria watch were no use, as the prisoners got into a giant brawl. Jimmy, Kenny, and the Garcia's slipped out of the crowd, watching for the rest of the guards to arrive.

"They're here!" Jimmy signaled to the Garcia's. Captain Bill Nicholas was leading the pack into the crowd. He had at least ten men behind him, all charging into the fight, nightsticks in hand.

The brothers waited until the guards left the captain and went into the fight. He and Carlos ran behind the captain, and quickly grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey, let me go you maggots!" Nicholas was flailing around, reaching for his gun, in a holster around his waist, but could not get it because his arms were being aggressivly twisted behind his back. Jimmy turned to Kenny, who ran up to join.

"What is this?!" Nicholas snapped at the three.

"That's a nice pistol you got there, captain. Mind if I take a look?" Kenny reached and ripped the gun from it's holster. Nicholas yelled and tried to get it back, but could not. The Garcia Brothers' grib was too strong.

"Attention, everybody!!!" Kenny shot one bullet into the roof, getting everybody's attention.

"He's got the captain!" a guard yelled out, and he reached for his nightstick. It wasn't there. He looked beside him, and saw it in the hands of a menacingly huge prisoner. The other guards did the same, and none were armed with their weapon.

"Guards! I ask that you all hold your behind your backs, and drop your handcuffs on the floor! Prisoners! I'd appreciate your help in putting those handcuffs on these guards and throwing them in the jail cells!" Kenny announced to a loud and thunderous cheer.

"You ain't gonna get away with this, Kenny McQueen!" Nicholas yelled. Kenny turned around and punched him right in the jaw.

"You might need some stitches for that, Captain. You break my jaw and leave a scar, I return the favor. Now, I'm gonna be needing six guards to generously donate their uniforms!" Kenny raised the gun in the air, and six guards raised their hands.

"I'll give you my uniform. I got a family at home, just don't hurt me!" a guards cried.

"Alright. You six go to the shower room with Wild and Ace. The rest stay here. Oh and one more thing, somebody throw me a pair of handcuffs." Kenny was thrown a few pairs, all from prisoners who knew what they were for. Kenny picked one up, and slapped them on the captain. The Garcia's let go, and kicked him onto the ground, to a loud applause.

"Now, my fellow prisoners, please watch these guards while me and my partners go and change." Kenny signaled for Jimmy and the Garcia's to follow him to the shower room. As they walked, the prisoners started chanting "Kenny! Kenny!". Jimmy laughed.

"Looks like we're legends here, now." Kenny told them as they changed.

"I can live with that!" Wild replied.

The men finished changing and threw the handcuff keys to the prisoners.

"Boys, the prison is yours! We have to get going, so we bit you a fond farewell!"

One last cheer shook the prison walls as the friends marched out of the prison. They stepped foot outside and took a car with the captain's keys.

They were free.

**That's the end of part four! Be on the lookout for part five, coming soon!**


End file.
